


Pygmalion Spell aftermath

by mmjohnson



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmjohnson/pseuds/mmjohnson
Summary: Caliban was too deep in thought about the Pygmalion Spell and why it didn't work. He needed answers. Sabrina burned ties with both Harvey and Nick, and feels as though it's her fault. They comfort each other.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am new here so please bare with me! I am sorry for the ending I was on a time crunch and wanted to get something posted. Please let me know if you liked it, I will be taking requests!

I sat there alone with my thoughts in the Infernal Library of Pandemonium, my mind kept going back to the events that had taken place earlier. The Pygmalion Spell didn't work, which meant that mere mortal must still love Sabrina to some degree.  
"But does Sabrina love him in return?" I couldn't help but wonder. My mind raced with these thoughts, so much that they made me uneasy. A sensation that I am not familiar with and therefore, I found myself going up in smoke and flames to the place my mind longed to go.  
I appeared in her bedroom, the twilight of the night shone through her window and cascaded down onto her sleeping form. "Her beauty was gifted from Aphrodite herself." I thought, taking a seat upon her bed. Her breathing was calm and even, her face peaceful. I couldn't help myself but to reach out and gently stroke her cheek, she unexpectedly leaned into my touch and sighed a very deep breath. Her eyes began to flutter, and soon they opened.  
"Caliban? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Her voice was sleep-ridden, she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Your mortal lover, he did not please Aphrodite with the Pygmalion Spell. Why?" I asked being straightforward, the look on her face suddenly took on a serious look. "I don't know, Caliban. Why are you asking?" She countered, shifting more upright. Her quilt had fallen away from her body, revealing her satin tank top and matching shorts, I internally groaned at the sight of her porcelain skin contrasted to the burgundy color of her pajamas. Averting my eyes back to her face, I said "Do you love him?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.  
She was taken back by my question, "Do I love Harvery? Yes, but not in that way. At least, not anymore. Why, what's with the 20 questions, Caliban?"  
"She has no affection towards the mortal after all." That thought made my stomach flutter. I shifted closer to her on the bed, reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sabrina stared at me questioningly, "Why are you so interested in my love life, or rather non-existent love life, I should say."  
Ignoring her question, I pushed further. "And that warlock of yours?" Was he not worthy of her love after all? I stared at her, watching the look on her face as she thought about how to reply. "Nicholas and I are no longer on good terms. And, if you must know Caliban, Harvery is only a friend." Her eyes grew distant and a pout took on her lips. "And that displeases you, my Queen?" I asked tenderly, stroking my fingers along her cheek.  
Sabrina sighed, I noticed her lip began to quiver "It doesn't displease me in the sense that I want them back. It displeases me because I feel as though I am to blame. Harvey couldn't truly accept me as a witch, and Nicholas betrayed me in so many ways. I am the common denominator." Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.  
"Princess, that mortal friend of yours was no match for you to begin with. And the warlock, well he doesn't know what he's missing out on. You are not to blame, Sabrina. You are an extraordinary person and despite the fact that we don't always get along, you are amazing and beautiful." I said truthfully. Sabrina smiled at me as I called her Princess.  
"Why do you call me that?" She asked, scooting closer to me so that our legs were now touching. I glanced at the touching of our legs, her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight.  
I studied her face then, her eyes were wide and wild looking, as if the realization had finally set in and yet it seemed to have enticed her. I opened my mouth to speak but Sabrina spoke first, "Caliban, do you have feelings for me?"  
"Of course I do, Princess. How could I not." I answered truthfully, glancing away. I was afraid to look back at the beautiful white haired girl before me.  
Just then, her hand reached up to cup my face and turn me back towards her. She leaned in close enough I could feel her breath on my face, "Answer me this one question then, Caliban." She asked, leaning in until were merely inches apart. My skin began to crawl with anticipation.  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Can I kiss you?" She whispered, before I could mutter a response she was claiming my lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy between our two beloved characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who gave Kudos and who bookmarked this! It means a lot that others liked it.

_“I can’t believe I kissed him"_

Was the first thing I thought, the second thing I thought was how stupid it was. His eyes were still closed from said kiss, and I pulled away first.

“Caliban?” I asked, hoping he would open his eyes and say something. When I was met with only silence that was so deafening, I decided to occupy myself elsewhere, muttering something along the lines of “how stupid it was of me to kiss him, and to forget all about it.”

I stood and walked over to my desk, where I had previously done the wick burning spell Prudence had told me about. I’ll have to thank her later for that as I feel much better after talking with Caliban.

_“Caliban…”_ I couldn’t help but think of the man made of clay, even though he was sitting behind me. Shaking my head, I picked up a match and lit several candles, lighting my bedroom in a soft yellow glow.

Turning my head, I made eye contact with the man made of clay himself. I gasped in surprise at our proximity, the smell of his scent was overwhelming. I hadn't even noticed he had came up behind me.

His eyes gleamed with this mischievous look of delight and something else I couldn’t quite put my finger on. “I couldn’t possibly forget about a kiss like that, my lady. Especially when it came from you.” His breath fanned across my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Caliban certainly noticed. He placed his hands on either side of me, effectively trapping me between himself and my desk.

His body heat radiated like the sun, warming me up from the inside out. Caliban had pressed himself fully into me, and for a second time in a matter of minutes, I shivered once again.

“Are you cold, Sabrina?” he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I wanted to protest, say that was not but in fact I was very hot. I turned in his arms, trying to keep whatever control I had left.

“No.” I said hotly, _“I kissed you once, and all I want to do now is to do it again.”_

“Then why are you shivering?” he said smugly, leaning towards me. I wanted to give in so badly, and relinquish control but I couldn’t. I had to get away from him. I nudged his arms away from me and stepped around his warm body, his hand grabbed my own, pulling me back to him. “Let me warm you up.”

I couldn’t contain the gasp that left my lips even if I wanted too at the imply of his words, his rough hands slid up my arms and around my back. My arms erupted in goosebumps from where his hands had been, _“I’ve never had a man turn me on this much before"_ and that’s when it hit me. Caliban, while being made of clay, was 100% man. Whereas Harvey and Nicholas were boys who didn’t know what they wanted, or when they wanted it.

Caliban knew what he wanted and when. And right now, he wants me. Something stirred inside my stomach, a new feeling of heat and longing. I wanted him too. I wanted him in more ways than a sweet kiss on the lips. I met his eyes with my own and hoped he understood my silent realization.

He stepped closer towards me, until the back of my legs had hit my bed. Caliban’s hand came to cup my face, his fingers brushing just beneath my lower lip. Instinctively, my lips parted and Caliban smirked. I wanted to whimper in protest and tell him to kiss me. But instead I bit my lip, pulling it between my teeth. In the candlelight I could see his pupils dilate and his chest heave ever so slightly.

His eyes were glued to my lip that was caught between my teeth, and something about the way he looked made me want to keep doing it. I liked the control. I suppressed another shiver.

“Stop doing that,” He said roughly, his nostrils flared.

“Why?” I asked, stepping on my tiptoes I looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer. He leaned in barely an inch from me, “That’s my job, Princess.”

“Then do it.” Was all I could say before his lips came crashing down on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update. This is mildly sexual, but kinda cute and fluffy? I hope you enjoy.

_“Then do it.” Was all I could say before his lips came crashing down on mine._

At some point, and I'm not quite sure when it happened, we fell into my bed. We had been kissing for what felt like an eternity. His lips were surprisingly soft for how he was kissing me; hungrily, as if he wanted to devour me. _'Oh for Hell's sake!'_ I couldn't help but think of all the ways Caliban could devour me. 

His hands roamed over my back, one finding itself in my hair and the other came to grip my jaw. His lips broke away suddenly, kissing down my jaw and onto my neck. His hold on my hair tightened, causing my to tilt my head which gave him more access to my neck. Caliban settled at my pulse point, placing sloppy kisses all along my neck. He nipped at the crook of my neck and I gasped. 

I felt his smirk against me, "Does my Lady like that?" He said smugly, and if I wasn't so turned on, I might have countered that I didn't like it. But he was oh so right, in fact I _loved_ it. "Yes." I said breathless. "Do it again. Please."

"As you wish, _Princess."_ his lips and teeth went back to their lovely assault on my neck. I pawed at his shirt, my silent question obvious. Caliban sat back on his heels, stretching his shirt up and over his head. He took his time, teasing me. My mouth gaped at the sight of his above me, sure I've seen him in open shirts which didn't leave much to my imagination but this was different. 

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He made a show of showing off his toned chest and arms by raising them behind his head. An idea struck me then. In his distraction, I bucked my hips up and over, rolling him off of me. I was on top now, and I was going to make the most of it. 

Straddling Caliban, I felt how truly turned on he was and I made a mental note of that for later. Right now I had an idea I wanted to play out. Leaning over Caliban was exciting, and I couldn't help but feel powerful. I took both of his arms and placed them above his head, all the while leaning over him so that my shirt covered breast were at his eye level. I whispered a quick spell and effectively bound Caliban to my bed post. Caliban gasped at the sudden bindings, and gave me a low chuckle.

"Bondage, my Lady? That's kinky." His smirk sent a chill down my spine. I hummed in response, "This way I can explore your body all I want." I sat back on my heels and was pleased with my spell, although I'm sure Caliban could easily get out of the restraints, he didn't try. _'Good.'_

I ran my hands down his chest, loving the way his abs tensed beneath my touch. Stopping above his waist band, I drug my finger along the edge, savoring the way his erection twitched. I bit my lip to bite back a moan and I couldn't help but wiggle my hips instead. 

Caliban's eyes rolled back and let out a low throaty moan. I wanted to hear it again and again, I wiggled my hips again this time pressing down more firmly. "Princess, if you keep that up I can't promise I won't do salacious things to you." Caliban groaned, and I giggled. 

"Fine, I'll stop." I leaned down and kissed him, his lips immediately kissing me back. "I wish I could touch you." Caliban whispered against my lips, I kissed him again this time taking his lip between my teeth and biting gently. He hissed in sharply, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments. 

Running my nose down the length of his jaw, I could hear his heart beat start to pick up. I placed a gentle kiss to his pulse point, savoring the feel of his skin beneath my curious lips. Suddenly I felt the urge to mark him as my own, just as he did to me. The idea made me giddy, like a child. I loved it. I bit gently at the crook of his neck, and began to suck. 

"Fuck, Princess." Caliban moaned Princess as if it was scripture from the Unholy Bible. I let go of his neck with a _'pop'_ and sat back to examine my work. Satisfied, I smirked. "There. Now we're both marked." I said cheekly. Caliban grinned, "And that pleases you?" 

I hummed, leaning back down to trail kisses down his collarbone. I paused to look up, "Yes, it does." 

Continuing with my trail of kisses, I paid extra attention to his abs. They were the perfect amount of tone and definition. I began to nip and bite, once again claiming him as mine. I ventured down to the waist of his jeans, and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me and lifted me up. 

There in all of his half naked glory, sat Caliban. He placed me on his lap, our chests inches apart. His hand came to grip my chin to level our eyes, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Princess. But don't you think we should talk about the proposal before we go any further? I am aware that you wanted to keep the proposal not carnivorous, but I do believe this changes things."

My mind was still trying to figure out when he had gotten free from the bindings. And as if right on cue, "I got free as soon as you started your pleasurable assuslt on my neck." He said with a smirk. "You looked so carefree and beautiful, I didn't want to stop you. Although my feelings and longing for you are strong, I am a gentleman of my word. You're first time shall be special. If you still wish to have me in such a way." 

I'm pretty sure my heart swooned at that very moment. "Caliban, that's literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. My aunts and the other members of the Church of Night, are all into premarital sex. The idea doesnt turn me off, I just figured my first time would be more than just an everyday thing like everyone else makes it seem like." 

"I would be honored, Sabrina. Whenever you are ready." Caliban kissed my cheek, I felt myself blush. 

_'Maybe Caliban isn't such a bad guy after all.'_

"So, the proposal?" I inquired. 

"If my Lady wishes, we can talk about it tomorrow when you are rested?" He shifted me off of his lap, retrieving his shirt. 

A yawn escaped my lips then, suddenly feeling tired once again. I nodded my head, "Yeah, that sounds good. Would you stay with me?" I asked, smiling. I was hoping he would say yes.

His eyes softened, and he smiled a beautiful smile that made my stomach flip. "How can I say no to you?" He laid down, motioning for me to do the same. I followed, pulling my quilt up and over us. I snuggled into Caliban's chest for warmth. He wrapped his arms around me. 

Slowly I drifted to sleep, thinking of the clay man beside me and how things are definitely different now between us. Caliban placed a kiss to my temple whispering, "Good night, Sabrina." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I definitely did not proof read this so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I really had no idea where I was going with this and kinda just wrote lol. I think it came out okay? 😆

When I woke the next morning, the other side of my bed was empty. I frowned in disappointment as I realized Caliban must have went back to Pandemonium. We were supposed to talk about things.

I sat up in bed just as Salem hopped up and purred beside me. “He’s still here?” I asked hopeful. Salem nudged my arm and turned towards my bathroom.

Not replying back to Salem, I jumped to my feet and practically ran to my bathroom, knocking twice I waited to hear Caliban reply back. A moment later he called out, “Princess, if that’s you, you do not have to knock just come in. It is your bathroom after all.”

Opening the bathroom door, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Caliban had just gotten out of the bathroom and was in nothing but a towel. I blushed at the sight of his bare chest glistening from the water droplets that still sat on his tanned skin.

“If you would like for me to remove the towel, My Lady, all you have to do is ask.” Caliban teased, noticing my staring. I blushed harder, “Just, please get dressed. We need to talk!” I couldn’t help myself but steal a glance at the towel hanging lowly on his hips. Without another word I spun on my heels and walked back into my bedroom, sitting on the edge of my bed I waited for Caliban to finish.

Moments later he came out from the bathroom dressed in a fresh change of clothes. Surprisingly, he wore a button down and a pair of dark washed jeans. The sleeves to his shirt were rolled up to the elbows and it gave his outfit a more casual appearance.

“You left.” I said, looking him in the eye. As if he could read my mind, he walked over to me and tilted my chin, “Only for a few minutes. I was back well before you woke.” I nodded in understanding, “I was sad when I woke up to you not in bed, I thought you had left all together.” Caliban cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry Sabrina, I didn’t realize it would upset you. It won’t happen again. I promise.” His words were sincere and it made my heart soar. I smiled up at him, and rested my face against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Caliban leaned down and kissed the top of my head, and I couldn’t help but sigh at the content feeling I felt being wrapped in his arms. I pulled away from him just in time for him to swoop in for a kiss. His lips were a special kind of soft and gentle today, as if he was savoring the way our lips melded together.

I sighed into the kiss, tangling my fingers into his golden locks. His fingers came to cup my chin, tilting it ever so slightly but enough to deepen the kiss. I got lost in the way his hands and lips caressed me, that is until I felt him start to pull away. I couldn’t help but pout in disappointment, Caliban chuckled. “Believe me, Princess, I would very much enjoy to continue kissing those delectable lips of yours, however, we do have matters that must be discussed.”

“I know, I know.” I said, standing from my bed. Caliban placed his hands on my hips and looked down at me, “So, where do you want to begin?” I asked curiously. He smirked at me, “We’ll start with you getting cleaned up. We’ll discuss everything over breakfast. What does Malady like?”

My eyes widened, “Caliban! My aunties are home. What if they see you, I’ll never hear the end of it!” his smirk widened into a smile, and he laughed. I pointed my gaze at him and crossed my arms, “What’s so funny?” I asked sternly. His laughter softened, “Princess, your Aunt’s left awhile ago, no need to fret. Although you are very cute when you are flustered.” I physically felt myself relax at his explanation.

Sighing a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding, “I am not cute when I’m flustered, by the way.” Caliban leaned forward, his lips at my ear. “You’re right. You’re not cute, you’re _irresistible_.” His words were thick and his breath was hot against my neck. I shivered, trying to keep any composure I had left.

Gently I placed my hands on his chest and pushed against him slightly, he back away with a smirk on his lips. I sucked in a breath, “Stop that, Caliban.” I blushed. I moved around him, turning towards my dresser I gathered clean clothes.

Once I picked out an outfit I turned to find Caliban staring at me, his gaze unreadable. I blushed furiously under his stare, “Yes?”

“What do you like for breakfast?” he asked, curious. The question caught me off guard although I was supposed to be freshening up by now. “Pancakes preferably, but I will eat anything really.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, sometimes I can be a bottomless pit. Caliban simply nodded his head, he walked towards me and gave me a quick and chaste kiss. “Go get freshened up, we have very important matters to discuss.” He turned and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to prepare breakfast.

The thought of Caliban making me breakfast made my stomach flip flop, it was such a mundane thing and he was anything but. I couldn’t help but wonder if he really had changed his mind and really did want to rule together instead of against. Turning on my heel, I headed to the bathroom and drew me a bath.

Slipping into the warm water, I let my mind go blank, all thoughts of anything troublesome left behind. After finishing my bath, I dried my hair and placed my headband in. I wore a simple black long sweater tucked inside of a red zip up skirt with white sheer stockings and knee high black boots.

I decided to head downstairs once I was ready and instantly smelled the breakfast Caliban was cooking. Reaching the kitchen, I stopped at the door and observed Caliban. He was lost in thought as he was setting the table. I noticed that not only had he picked flowers, he also lit a candle or two. I couldn’t help but internally swoon.

“You did all of this, for _me_?” I asked with a small smile on my face. Caliban lifted his head and he met my eyes, and that was all it took to take my breath away. There was so much emotion behind those eyes, it nearly knocked me off my feet.

He strode toward me then, his eyes never leaving my own. They held too many emotions for me to read, but I knew the playful and flirtatious tone was gone now. He reached me, and I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with nervousness suddenly.

“Sabrina Morningstar, you are the most gorgeous being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I understand we both have betrayed the other previously, however, I do not want to be your competitor anymore. I wish to stand by your side, during the end of The Unholy Regalia, and by your side as your King. You, Princess, have given me a new insight on Mortality and I do not wish to create the 10th circle. If you were to take me as your King, I promise you we will rule together on all aspects. I will cherish your ideas and I will not let anyone or anything happen to your Mortal life and all of those in it.”

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to form any words. His speech brought tears to my eyes, I wiped the tears away. Caliban frowned, confused. “Do my words not please you, Malady?” he asked concerned. I quickly shook my head, “No that’s not it, Caliban.”

How do I tell him how much his words mean to me? “You have no idea how much your words mean to me.” His eyes softened, and he placed gentle hands on my hips.

“I would do _anything and everything_ for you.” He said, taking the back of my hand and placing a kiss to my knuckles. I blushed at the gesture. “I would love for us to unite, to rule Hell together. But, I have one question.” Caliban nodded, urging me to go on. “Yes?”

I swallowed, nerves taking over again. “What will become of us. Obviously we’ve gone too far over the platonic friendship.” Caliban smiled a sweet and gentle smile, and my stomach erupted into a million butterflies.

“It’s a good thing I already have a solution to that, and I think it will be pretty clear of what I hope to become of us.” I furrowed my brow in confusion, and all of a sudden Caliban pulled out a small black velvet box. Is that what I think it is?

“Sabrina Morningstar, I do not expect you to fully accept a marriage proposal given our newly found relationship.” His eyes pierced my own, and they did unspeakable things to my insides. He sucked in a breath and continued, “Will you, Princess, take this ring as a token of my heart and soul. As I promise to protect you and your realm until my very last breath. I promise to cherish your _body, mind, and soul_ for as long as you will let me. I will never make any decisions without your approval and in exchange all I ask is the same in return. I do not want what I previously had before, your heart has softened towards me and for that I am grateful. I am grateful for you, Sabrina.”

I didn’t know what to say, once again he left my speechless. I let my body answer for me, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He barely caught and steadied us. He smiled a smile that made his eyes crinkle, and I couldn’t wait to see more of it.

“Yes, Caliban.” I whispered, gazing at his lips. He seemed to have read my mind and kissed me. His arms wrapped around me, and I couldn’t help but melt into his embrace. For once in my life, I felt as though the weight of the world wasn’t on my shoulders, and it was a wonderful feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with personal issues but I hope you enjoy. Leave a kudos and a comment. I love you guys and am very appreciative of the fact you all like this story!

I admirably gazed at my ring, enjoying the way it shone in the fire light. I sat at my desk in my room, with homework from Baxter High open and strewn about. Caliban had left a little while ago with promises to return and to _‘properly celebrate our engagement’_ or whatever that means. My Aunties and Ambrose had just returned and I hadn’t found the words yet to tell them of the news. 

  
“Sabrina, dear cousin, I wanted to ask you a personal question if I may?” Ambrose asked, standing in my doorway. I nodded for him to continue, he came in and closed my door behind him. He seemed hesitant to ask, as if he already knew the answer.

“The candle wick burning spell, did you go through with it?” _‘Oh, that’s what he is so reluctant to talk about?’_

“Yes, I did. Why do you ask?” He sat the foot of my bed, “Well, Prudence had said that she gave you the spell. I just wondered if you did it, and if so, how are you doing?” 

Realization dawned on me then, he wanted to make sure I was okay. Did they expect me to be heart broken? I was upset, sure but not heart broken. 

  
“I was upset, yes but I was given good advice from a friend.”

  
“Oh, so you went and saw Roz.” 

  
I shifted slightly in my seat, “Not exactly.”   
His brow furrowed in confusion and his lips purse as if to ask a question. But I cut him short, “It wasn’t any of my mortal friends, Ambrose.” 

  
“Then who-" he stopped abruptly when flames burst into my room. Caliban appeared out of the smoke and flames and naturally greeted me with a kiss to the cheek. My cheeks burned scarlet and Caliban’s kiss left a burn in its wake. Caliban turned towards Ambrose, “If you are home, warlock, are your Aunt’s home as well?” Caliban casually asked.

  
Ambrose nodded his head, “Yes, they are. Why?” he questioned, his voice growing weary. I couldn’t help but start to feel nervous about this. I stopped Caliban before he could say anything, I knew where this was headed. 

  
“Listen, Ambrose, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won’t say anything to the Aunties.” I instinctively stepped in front of Caliban, immediately noticing the closeness of his chest to my back. His infernal heat was radiating off of him, and as if on cue, his arm snaked it’s way around my waist.   
Ambrose’s eyes went wide with realization.

“Oh, oh! When did this happen?” 

  
“Recently, Ambrose. You asked me if Prudence’s spell worked, and yes it did. Very much so.” I opened my mouth to speak again but Caliban spoke before me. 

  
“Princess, do you not have your Mortal school soon?” 

  
I froze, my eye’s flying to my clock above my desk. 7:15am.

  
‘ _Shit_.’

  
“Yes! Okay, Ambrose we’ll have to talk later, okay? But please do not say anything to the Aunties until I get back!?” I questioned, gathering my belongings for Baxter High.   
Ambrose furiously nodded his head, “I promise.” I nodded my head and stood beside Caliban. He wrapped his arms around me and we were engulfed in flames. 

  
We appeared out by the treeline, just out of sight from the school when Caliban stopped me.

“Sabrina, wait.” 

  
I stopped and turned towards him, “Yes?”   
He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and lowered his lips to mine. The softness of his lips still took my breath away, I broke from the kiss first to catch my breath.

“All this just for a kiss?” I asked breathless. He smirked, white teeth dancing in a mesmerizing smile. It made my stomach erupt in butterflies, I couldn’t help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. Caliban’s smiled widened even more, “Yes.” 

  
I couldn’t help but giggle, “Why?”   
Caliban stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me, his breath ticking my ear.

“Because I want you to know that I will miss your presence while you are here at your Mortal school.” 

  
I smiled, “I’ll miss you too, Caliban.” 

  
He placed a kiss to my temple, “Would you like for me to walk you to school, my lady?”   
I shook my head, my blonde curls bouncing, “No thank you, Caliban. But, you could always pick me up from school. If you want.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Princess. I will meet you outside?” He asked taking my hand in his. 

  
“That’s perfect. I’ll see you then.” 

  
Caliban nodded his head in agreement, taking my hand to his lips he kissed the back of my knuckles. I blushed furiously, he dropped my hand and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you soon, my Queen." 

While walking towards the school building, I looked back over my shoulder and saw him standing there, watching.   
_“Always my protector.”_ I thought to myself, I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. I waved my fingers and disappeared inside of the building. 

  
While I walked down the halls of Baxter High, I heard many soft whispers of some mysterious, good looking student. I wondered if someone had seen me with Caliban.

Spotting my friend’s at Roz's locker, I immediately made a beeline in their direction. “Hey, Brina.” They greeted me.   
“Hey, guys. Why’s everyone whispering?” I asked. 

  
“You don’t know?” Roz asked, amazed I didn’t know. 

  
I shook my head, before Roz could explain, Theo beat her to it. “It’s Nick, he’s a new student here at Baxter High.” He said, reluctantly. 

  
“Oh, that’s it?” I asked surprised. They seemed shocked that that was my reaction, “Sabrina, you’re not upset, are you?” Harvey asked. 

“No, I’m not. I did a wick burning spell the other night.” I said, hushing my voice.

“Plus, there’s someone else I’ve taken a liking too.” I said, blushing. Roz's eyes widened, “Caliban?!” she whispered. I couldn’t contain the smile and blush that broke across my face. Harvey’s jaw hardened at the mention of my Clay Prince. 

  
“If he hurts you or tries anything, Sabrina, let us know.” He said, over protectively. Roz playfully slapped him, “Oh Harvey, have you not seen the way that man looks at her? I really don’t think he’d do anything.” 

  
Theo and I couldn’t help but laugh, but our time together was cut short when the bell for class rang, signaling it was time to go to 1st period. Roz and I had 1st period together, so we walked into class side by side. As we made our way to our seats, our teacher had announced that the new student would be in our class today and several girl's gushed at the thought of the new male student. 

Suddently Nicholas Scratch comes waltzing into the class room with a Baxter High Varsity jacket on. Our teacher, Mr. Hernandez, instructed to take the empty seat in the middle of the classroom. That just so happened to be next to me. 

Nick came walking over to the seat, not missing the way the other girl's and the envious glares from the guy's, he ignored them the whole he came towards his seat. "Hey, Spellman." He said as he slid into his seat, his focus on me. 

I stared at him disinterestingly, feeling nothing for him like I used too. 

_"Thank Hectate, the candle spell worked."_

"Hi, Nick." I replied, just in time for Mr. Hernandez to start class, saving me from any more conversations with Nicholas.

* * *

The rest of the school day went mostly in a blur. I was leaving my last class, heading to my locker to put away my books when a hand stopped me. Turning, I expected to see Roz, Harvey or Theo but instead I came face to face with Nick. 

He shuffled from one foot to the other, I cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, I resumed walking to my locker. He followed behind desperately, he came and stood beside my locker. "So, do you have something to say or can I go? I have somewhere to be." 

"I-I, I'm sorry for every mean, horrible thing I said to you. I'm sorry for the sex demons, I'm sorry for it all." 

I digested every syllable, every word that he said. "Is that all?" I asked, growing impatient. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What can I do to get you to forgive me?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot. I shook my head, "There's nothing you can do, Nick. What's done is done." I replied, turning on me heel and headed towards the door. 

Nick ran behind me, barely catching up as I walked out the door. I stopped in my tracks. There in all of his ungodly glory, sat Caliban perched on a black motorcycle. He looked up at me and smiled his signature smile at me while running his hands through his golden locks. 

My heart hammered in my chest at the sight before me and I briefly forgot about Nick beside me, "Why's he here?" He asked, hostility clear in his voice. He broke my trance and I looked him dead in the eye, "He's my ride home." I said casually, walking away from him and towards Caliban.

Caliban smirked at the sight of the envious warlock behind me, slid off his bike, took my hand in greeting and placed another chaste kiss to my knuckles. He pulled out a helmet seemingly from nowhere and placed it on my head, "Wouldn't want My Queen to get injured, now would we?" 

I couldn’t resist the urge to flirt back, "It's not like you wouldn't nurse me back into good health, Caliban." 

His eyes flickered with a hungry look, quickly covering it up by offering his hand to help me on his bike. His back was turned to Nick, and he definitely took advantage of that fact. " _I am more than capable of nursing you back to health, Sabrina_." He husked, his hand resting dangerously high on my thigh. I shivered at his implications and his eyes once again darkened in lust. 

A throat being cleared ruined the moment and I couldn't help but give a pointed glare towards Nick's direction. Caliban chuckled and slid on the bike in front of me. "Better hold on tight, Princess." He casually said, wrapping my arms around his waist. I couldn't help but press myself into his back, he smirked and glanced towards Nick who was glaring at the sight. 

"What?" Caliban said, challenging Nick. Nick stiffened, standing straighter. "Since when did Sabrina go for Demon's?" 

Caliban chuckled, "Since you cheated on her with sex demons, and basically blamed her for a choice you made. Besides, she's too cute for you anyways." 

Nick paled at the mention of his past and grew quiet, "I've already apologized for those things, haven't I Sabrina?" Nick looked at me, Caliban glanced my way too. "Yes, you did Nick. But that doesn't make up for the fact that you still did those things." 

Caliban turned back towards Nick, who suddenly turned angry. "I APOLOGIZED!" He screamed, taking an angry step towards me, his steps fast as strutted towards me. My stomach sunk at the sight of him coming towards me and I froze, never in my life thinking he would try to hurt me physically.

Caliban moved in my way, protecting me from Nick and suddenly his head snapped to the my right. I gasped, surprised that Nick had punch him. Caliban slowly turned his head back towards Nick, his body heat raising immensely, there was smoke rising from off his body. I didn't have to see his face to know that he had a sinister look on his handsome face, the way Nick backed up and eyes were wide was enough proof. 

Before I could even blink, Caliban had struck Nick, breaking his nose with a loud crack. The sound made me want to vomit. 

I rushed around Caliban, taking in the sight of Nick doubled over holding his nose as blood dripped between his fingers. I almost wanted to help him, but I didn't. Instead I stood beside Caliban, "Do not ever come at the Queen of Hell again, or else I will have to do something drastic." 

Nick stood, wiping the blood from his hand on his pants. "I can do whatever I want to her, you do not get to make that choice for me. If Sabrina wants me to leave her alone, then she can be the one to tell me!" 

Caliban lost his shit then, "As her protector, and as her _King_ , I most certainly get to help decide who is around my _Queen._ And if _my Queen_ doesn't want you near her, then you will not be near her. _Ever."_

Nick scoffed, "As her _King_? Like she'd ever take _you_ as a husband. Her little run around with you is one thing, but her _husband?_ That'll never happen. Tell him, Sabrina!" 

"He is my King, though Nick. At least he will be. We're over and I mean that." I said, looking him in the eye. He grew furious again and launched another punch at Caliban, this time Caliban dodged the punch, and threw his head into Nick's face, connecting with his nose once again. Caliban punched Nick, knocking him to the ground, striding over to him Caliban towered over. 

"Come near _My Princess_ again, or even speak her name and let me find out, you will be a dead man. Do I make myself clear?" he threatened. 

Nick cowered back, "Yes!" 

"Good." Caliban said, turning his back to Nick and walked back to me. I noticed his split cheek, and immediately rushed to examine his wound. 

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, taking his face in my hands. Caliban dipped down, taking my lips between his and pulled my closer. I broke the kiss, breathless. "That doesn't answer my question." 

Caliban chuckled, "Let's get you home, Sabrina." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the bike. Once again he helped me onto the bike by picking me up and placing me on it, he slid in front of me and I wrapped my arms back around his waist. With a jolt, the bike roared to life and suddenly, we were taking off leaving Nicholas Scratch behind us. 


End file.
